What a map game looks like
Overview Here is an example copied from the Operation Red Dawn Reboot game on http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Operation_Red_Dawn_Reboot. It was created by user-http://implausablealternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Andr3w777. OK, it's a bit ASB for me, but it demonstrates how to set one up and the layout needed. Operation Red Dawn Reboot This is a reboot of the 'Operation Red Dawn' Map Game. Backstory In the year 1989 the Berlin Wall fell, marking the end of the USSR's influence in the world. What would have happened otherwise? This map game is about what would have happened if the unreformed-USSR preemptively hit the very heart of the USA. In 1987 President Ronald Reagan delivered his famous "Mr. Gorbachev tear down this wall!" speech. His voice however was drowned out by the screaming of Soviet MiGs overhead. Before He could continue, Soviet tanks flooded out of various check points and began the invasion of the West. The President is captured by the Soviets and presumed dead. The USSR then invades with China's help through Alaska down into Pacific America. All electronics in the US are cut off by a nuclear explosion in space generating an EMP wave. Then the USSR targeted all major nuclear facilities and leveled D.C and all other Major cities. Clashes occurred in Korea and Germany. The games takes place in ATL 1984 just three years before the invasion and will continue until the present or near future. Rules #''No rudeness to other players'' #''There will be three mods'' #''There will be map maker and a deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill .'' #''Almost anything goes except for something completely ridiculous like- Somalia taking over the world in a few years or a pistol shoting down a F-16 fighter jet, etc.'' #''Hyper-development and fantasy/sci-fi are not to be used.'' #''One turn per OTL day. One turn = six months ATL game time.'' #''The turn changes at 00.00UTC every day.'' Nations ''NATO-'' USA- TacoCopper Canada- Netherlands- Belgium- Luxembourg- Iceland- Norway- Denmark- Greece- Norway- Turkey- Italy- Spain- Portugal- UK- Andr3w777 18:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) West Germany- France- ''ALLIED TO USA, BUT NOT NATO-'' Taiwan- Mexico- Thailand- Japan- Zaire- Brazil- Colombia- Chili- South Korea- Australia- New Zealand- Austria- Ireland- Whipsnade 15:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Egypt- Israel- Fiji- Panama- The Philippines- El Salvador- Egypt- Israel- Jordan- ''NON ALLIED AND NEUTRALS-'' Switzerland- Iraqi Kurdistani rebels- 16:22, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The C.A.R.- Burma- Iran- Mauritania- Burkina Faso- Finland- Austria- Sweden- Yugoslavia- Albania- Bhutan- Nauru- Monaco- Palau- Andorra- Sweden- Rwanda- 08:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) >sign in please.Wingman1 Burundi- 13:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Niger- Krakozhia- Godfrey Raphael ''WARSAW PACT-'' USSR- East Germany- Poland- People's Republic of Albania- People's Republic of Bulgaria- Czechoslovak Republic- German Democratic Republic- People's Republic of Hungary- People's Republic of Poland- People's Republic of Romania- Soviet Union -Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution v(User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Mongolia- Cuba- Vietnam- Kampuchia- Laos- 12:00, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ''PRO-SOVIET ALLIED, BUT NOT WARSAW PACT-'' Syria- Congo- Grenada- 08:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Mali- Algeria- Ghana- Equatorial Guinea- Guinea- Guinea Bissau- Ethiopia- China- North Korea- Nicaragua- NATIONS WILL BE ADDED LATER ... Map Mods and Mapmaker 1. Head Mod Andr3w777 03:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) 2. Dean DeanSims (User talk:DeanSims) 19:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) 3. Mapmaker- Whipsnade 19:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Deputy mapmaker- The Game '1984.0' *'Ireland:' reiterates its neutrality in global politics. A minor air raid drill is held in Dublin. A secret agent is sent to spy on the Kaliningrad navy base for a week, but returns with little news. Security is strengthened in the Irish Republic, which calls on the UK to help it if Ireland is attacked by Warsaw Pact forces. *'Laos:' The Hmong are re-vowed and better rights are offered. Coconuts and bananas are exported to the USSR in greater numbers. A patrol boat is to be bought if the USSR wishes to sell it to Laos for use on the River Mekong. An alliance is offered to the USSR and ties then to reinforced with Vietnam. Border posts on the Thai border are fortified with many mud bricks, a few more guardsmen, logs and some machine guns. *'Krakozhia:' Riots break out after Bulgaria shot down another attempt by the Krakozhian people to gain autonomy. Krakozhian representative Galdar Umayev warned the Bulgarian government in a speech to Parliament that unless the Krakozhian people are given what they want, the riots could escalate into something bigger. The more violently-inclined rioters begin looting army outposts and armories to arm themselves for a possible revolution. *'Iraqie Kurdistani rebels:' They are fed up with Arabic rule over them. Iraq’s Peshmerga arks Iraq for independence,’ but this is refused by Saddam Hussien, who sends in the armed police. Halabja is hit by artillery firer and Dr Abdulla Al Haq starts a Kurdish revolt in Mosul with a lot of rallys, much rioting, a rioter is shot dead and a declaration of Kurdish UDI is done. The Kurds dig in and call for help and an alliance from any one willing to undo a centuries old wrong of historical justice. '1984.6' *'Ireland:' The Irish parliament debates the world situation. A diplomatic mission is sent to Bulgaria, Krakozhia, Iraqi Kurdistan and Iraq, but talks go no ware. The UK, USSR, China and USA are promised Irish neutrality if there is a war. Laos is promised that Ireland will not harm it either. Security is strengthened once more in the Irish Republic, which calls on the UK to help it if Ireland is attacked by Warsaw Pact forces. Some tactical reserves of vital stuff like food, water and medicine are stashed in five secret, makeshift places in four old lead mines, pending the building of a better storage facility in counties Wicklow and Kerry. *'Krakozhia:' The Krakozhian rioters inform the Irish delegation that unless the Irish offer their support for a free Krakozhian state, they will continue to consider Ireland's "neutrality" in world affairs null and void. In a passionate speech in Pretoska, Galdar Umayev urged the rioters to refrain from destructive acts against the Bulgarians, but three Bulgarians had already been lynched in the mountain town of Evka. In revenge, the Bulgarian Army enters the town and massacres 298 people. The autonomy referenda are boycotted, with the Krakozhians screaming for independence from Bulgaria. **'Irish diplomacy:' Diplomatic support is given to Krakozhia and Kurdistan. Irish trade sanctions hit Bulgaria. '1985.0' *'Ireland:' Recognises Kurdistan and Krakozhia. Local air raid shelters are built in several towns and cites. 1000 more troops are enlisted. The Wicklow and Kerry storage facilities is started. The Garda go on the look out for suspicious people that could be spies. *Kurds: Thank you, pity the game died. Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Content